


[Podfic] so they like you (do you like you?)

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's text says, <em>how do you feel about ferrying the fuzz-brain from our place to park avenue?</em> which she has to read a few times before she figures out what it's saying because it's one of those times where you really don't <em>expect</em> to be hearing or seeing that so your brain doesn't get with the right shapes right away. Hannah says, "What's wrong?" and Mercedes realizes she's scowling at the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] so they like you (do you like you?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so they like you (do you like you?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900250) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Mercedes and her not!uncles; Mercedes' life is totally normal; Friendship

download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9lkg2diCCDyaGtodmNITG1mQTg>


End file.
